


Nom

by Dragonna



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel était son nom déjà?<br/>Son nom....<br/>Comment s'appelait-il déjà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Son nom
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Personnages: Morzan, son dragon et Galbatorix
> 
> Paring:...Aucun, sauf si vous aimez les parings malsains, là vous en avez un...en quelque sorte. J'imagine bien Galbatorix en être malsain de toute façon, pas vous?
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.
> 
> Note: Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était quelque chose de vraiment cruel ce qu'avait imaginé Paolini pour les dragons des parjures, que quelque part c'était pire que perdre son dragon, et qu'à mon avis Morzan a bien plus souffert que Brom.

Aegnor... Aegnor.

Un mot.

Un simple petit mot de 6 lettres.

Mais c'était son nom, son nom que son dragonnier bien aimé lui avait donné quand il était sortit de son œuf. Il lutta pour que ce souvenir, le souvenir de cet enfant aux yeux vairons et au sourire lumineux, ce petit humain émerveillé qui le tenait dans ses bras, reste dans sa mémoire. Il lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre ça.

_Mon compagnon de cœur et d'esprit._

_Mon lié._

_Mon dragonnier._

_«A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Aegnor!»_

_Bonheur_

_Euphorie._

_Chaleur._

_Confiance._

_Amour._

Tant de sentiments passant dans leur lien. Enfant trop solitaire, dragon téméraire et affectueux. Adolescent arrogant, dragon vaniteux. Jeune homme imbu et cruel, dragon impitoyable. Ils étaient ensemble contre ceux qui s'opposaient à eux.

Mais ils étaient ensembles, rien que tout les deux.

«Aegnor!»

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'humain devant lui, qui avait la main posé sur les écailles, entre ses deux yeux. Son dragonnier. Il l'aimait tant.

_Mais quel était son nom déjà?_

«Rappelle toi, quand tu es né, tu mordillais mes cheveux, et tu t'es enroulé autour de mon cou! Souviens toi!»

_Sans doute le plus beau souvenir de son dragonnier._

Mais Aegnor ne s'en rappelait pas, l'image à laquelle il se raccrochait désespérément se désagrégea.  _Cet humain...quel était son nom déjà?_

Il était important.

Il l'aimait.

«Dis mon nom, Aegnor! Je t'en supplie!»

La voix de l'humain tremblait. Tiens...ses yeux étaient de deux couleurs différentes. Et ils étaient troublés...quel était le nom de cette chose? Ha oui...une larme.

_Quel était son nom déjà?_

«C'est moi, Morzan, souviens toi!»

_Ce nom ne lui disait rien._

_Aucun souvenir._

_Rien du tout._

Et il avait mal, parce que ce nom était, il le sentait, si important pour lui. C'était un n...un mot associé à tant de sentiments, quelque chose autour de quoi sa vie tournait. C'était vraiment très important mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ni à comprendre pourquoi il était si important.

_C'était le nom de...de...qu'était-ce qu'un dragonnier déjà?_

_C'était l'autre nom de son lié de cœur et d'âme?_

_Mais...pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas?_

«Aegnor!»

Une goutte transparente coula sur la joue de l'humain, qui était tombé à genoux. Il souffrait, le dragon le sentait, il souffrait terriblement.

Et lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

«S'il te plaît! Juste une fois...dis mon nom! Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi!»

_Une telle supplication faisait mal au dragon._

_Il aurait voulu rassurer cet...son lié._

_Il ne supportait de sentir ce chagrin._

_Mais que dire?_

Quel était son nom déjà? Le dragon grogna, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler du nom de son lié, qui était tellement plus important que le sien. Ses yeux vides, presque vitreux, se posèrent sur l'homme. Mais il ne parla pas.

«Pitié dis quelque chose...»

_A qui son lié parlait-il?_

_Aegnor...était-ce lui?_

_Il ne se souvenait pas._

Son lié ne disait plus rien, effondré, pleurant désespérément face à la torture qu'il était le seul à subir. Car le dragon ne ressentait plus rien. Tout était flou pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'humain près de lui était si important pour lui mais il était important, très important. C'était son lié, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un lié. Il grogna, comme pour consoler l'être mais sans succès.

Soudain une silhouette s'approcha. Le dragon se redressa face à l'intrus mais sentit que c'était un chef, un dominant, il recula, doucement, laissant l'être s'arrêter près de son lié. Il sentait aussi une odeur forte, féroce. Ennemi? Mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait même pas la discussion près de lui, et n'en aurait rien compris de toute façon.

* * *

«Je te l'avais dit Morzan, la confrérie est cruelle, impitoyable. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait!

\- …Mon dragon, il...il...Ae..

\- Inutile, il ne te répondra plus.» Chuchota Galbatorix, laissant sa main se poser sur la joue pâle et humide de l'homme qui était son bras droit «Plus jamais...il ne dira un seul mot. Il est réduit à l'état de bête, il n'aura plus une once de conscience ou d'émotions. Rien de plus qu'un animal ailé qui te portera là où tu voudras, avec un minimum de pensées.»

Un léger sanglot secoua le parjure, et le dragonnier fou sourit cruellement, savourant sa possibilité d'accentuer son contrôle sur l'humain qui était, il le savait, très influencable en ce moment, fragilisé à l'extrême.

«Tu vois? Tous corrompus. Ils ne t'ont pas punis toi. Il ont punis ton dragon, et de la pire des façons, se vengeant de toi d'une manière basse et indigne d'eux en lui prenant tous ses noms. Parce qu'ils sont tous corrompus et imbus d'eux-même. Et si peu courageux qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre que ça.

-Mais...C'est parce que...

\- Ils auraient pu lancer une attaque, te capturer toi et les autres ou vous tuer. Mais non. Ils le font payer à vos dragons. Et ils n'ont pas même fait la même chose pour Shurikan, alors que c'est moi qui me suis dressé face à eux.

\- …»

Le dragonnier sombre caressa la joue pâle dans un geste qui aurait parut malsain à n'importe qui, mais le brun n'était plus en état de lutter, de penser, de l'éloigner, prisonnier de sa souffrance, tentant de se reprendre, mais incapable de détourner le regard de son ami aux écailles rouges. Incapable de réellement réalisé que la voix tant aimée s'était tût à jamais. Réalisant tout de même qu'un bonheur passé s'était rompu à jamais. Qu'il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne récupererait jamais.

Des souvenirs passaient dans son esprit, comme des gifles mentales, accentuant sa douleur. Les premiers mots de son dragon, son premier vol, leur premier vol ensemble, son dragon faisant la cour à une dragonne bleue saphir, leurs disputes, leurs éclats de rire, ou quand son ami ailé le consolait, le réconfortait.

_Tout ça était fini à jamais._

_Ce n'était pas juste._

_Comment avaient-ils pu être si cruels, si insensibles._

_Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des dragons?_

_C'était pire que les tuer._

«C'est cela qu'il te fallait pour t'en rendre compte? Tu m'avais pourtant suivis non? Peut-être doutais-tu encore un peu?Mais tu vois comme ils sont tous indignes de ce qu'ils sont? Pendant que tu te lamentes, ils sont en train de féliciter leurs dragons pour l'acte immonde qu'ils viennent de faire. Parce qu'ils sont peureux, couards et qu'ils préfèrent se cacher et frapper en traître.»

Ces mots empoisonnés s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit fragilisé à l'extrême de son parjure. En tant normal, il était remarquablement intelligent mais là, en état de choc, brisé par la folie de son dragon, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement.

_Il avait perdu le seul être qui l'aimait en ce monde._

_Il était seul._

_Vraiment seul._

_Haï par tous._

_A cause d'eux._

Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans son regard, flamme brûlante et destructrice. Ils allaient le payer, tous. Payer de lui avoir enlevé son dragon. Ils allaient le payer, payer très cher de lui avoir prit l'amour de...de...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_Quel était le nom de son dragon déjà?_

Une vague atroce le frappa de plein fouet. Horreur et douleur. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de ce nom? Il eut une violente nausée, révulsé par cet oubli qui lui semblait anormal, contre-nature. C'était son dragon.

Comment pouvait-il oublier son nom? Ils avaient mis des jours à le choisir. Ils avaient partagé le même bonheur à le trouver.

«Son nom...Dites-moi son nom, par pitié.»

_Deux mots, implorants._

_Une supplique plus que compréhensible._

Galbatorix sourit, et releva de force son parjure pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, tenant son menton, savourant cette fragilité soudaine, son emprise encore plus forte «Personne ne se souvient de son nom. Personne. Pour toujours. Il est effacé à jamais.» Se délectant de la douleur de son serviteur, il ajouta «Mais peut-être que tu pourras t'en souvenir, qu'il pourra redevenir comme avant.»

Morzan jeta un coup d'œil à son dragon, étendu au sol, les fixant d'un regard vide, il les regardait mais il n'écoutait pas. Il n'était plus qu'une bête. Ce ne serait plus jamais l'ami. Plus jamais le confident.

«C...Comment maître?»

Le sourire dément du dragonnier fou s'élargit «Tue tous les dragons! Tous ceux qui ont jeté le sort!

\- Que je les tue...tous.» répéta presque machinalement le brun aux yeux vairons. «Tous...

\- Fais les tous payer, il t'ont enlevé l'amour de ton dragon? Tue les leurs!»

Galbatorix lâcha son esclave, remarquant avec amusement sa docilité.

_Comme si quelque chose était brisé à jamais en lui._

_C'était sans aucun doute le cas._

Finalement les dragons venaient de lui rendre un grand service: Briser toute éventuelle envie de trahison de ses parjures. Briser leurs émotions, leurs personnalité, leur possible envie de rébellion. Désormais ils voudraient se venger, ils détesteraient les dragonniers survivants, les dragons sauvages et mettraient de l'acharnement à le servir.

_Oui ils venaient de lui rendre un très grand service._

_Quels imbéciles._


End file.
